Valentine
by Japanese Currency
Summary: Apa saja yang akan dialami oleh insan-insan yang sedang demam cinta di hari Valentine? Valentine adalah saat dimana orang-orang berbagi kasih sayang dengan membagikan coklat atau bunga. Special for V-day!


**Karena Valentine ga ada kerjaan, saya memutuskan untuk menulis fanfic. Kebetulan dapat ide dan kebetulan saya kembali terobsesi dengan Eyeshield 21, jadilah fanfic abal bin nista ini. Udah gitu dipublishnya telat banget, huft.**

**Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol back.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**_Valentine_**

**_Disclaimer: Kalau Eyeshield 21 milik saya. SenaSuzu dan HiruMamo sudah jadi sejak dulu *ditampar*. Jadi Eyeshield 21 bukan mikil saya melainkan mikil Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata (bener gak sih nulisnya?)_**

**_Warning: gaje, abal, nista, garing, OOC, typo dan kecacatan lainnya._**

**_Pairing: SenaSuzu with HiruMamo_**

**_HAPPY VALENTINE! _**

* * *

"MUKYA! BESOK VALENTINE! MAX!" Monta langsung meloncat kegirangan begitu melihat tanggal 14 Februari di kalender. 14 Februari adalah hari Valentine, dimana orang-orang meunjukkan kasih sayang dengan sebatang coklat atau sekuntum bunga. Itulah pengertian hari Valentine bagi Sena.

"Kuharap besok Mamori-san memberikanku coklat!" Sena membiarkan Monta bahagia dengan angan-angannya. pemuda berambut spiky itu menyeruput mi instan yang hangat itu sambil melihat wajah Monta yang sedang bahagia membayangkan dia diberikan coklat oleh Mamori-neechan. Sena menginap di apartemen Monta karena ayah dan ibunya pergi ke reuni SMA mereka selama 2 hari dan mereka lupa meninggalkan makanan maupun uang untuknya.

"Sena, kau pernah dapat coklat dari perempuan?" tanya Monta.

"Hmm.. Selama ini aku hanya mendapatkannya dari Mamori-neechan." Ya, seumur hidupnya hanya Mamori-neechan yang pernah memberinya coklat, itupun karena dia manganggap Sena seperti adiknya. Sena tak pernah mengharapkan coklat dari siapapun, dia berpikir kalau dia sama sekali tidak menarik dimata perempuan manapun. Monta mengatakan bahwa dia harus percaya diri tapi kalau terlalu pede? Nanti malah jadi sakit hati gara-gara harus menerima kenyataan.

"Sena, kau tidak tidur?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku belum mengantuk."

"Kau memikirkan apa? Memikirkan siapa yang akan memberimu coklat besok?"

"Bukan, aku memikirkan apa kira-kira Hiruma-san akan memberikan latihan spesial di hari Valentine." bohongku. Monta langsung menatap Sena dengan bodoh, namun dia akhirnya tidak terlalu memikirkan apa yang dikatakan temannya barusan.

"Sudah ya Sena, aku tidur." Monta berbaring di kasurnya dan... dia cepat sekali terlelapnya. Sena melihat wajah tidur temannya yang terlihat sengat bahagia, kurasa dia memimpikan Mamori-neechan.

Memang tahun ini Sena tidak mengharapkan apapun, tapi di tahun ini dia ingin seseorang yang spesial baginya memberi coklat untuknya. Di otaknya langsung muncul Suzuna, gadis ceria yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sena datang lebih awal untuk latihan, dia membuka pintu dan menemukan gadis berkostum cheerleader sedang memegang sekotak coklat.

"Suzuna?"

"Ya~ Hai Sena!" sapa Suzuna dengan grogi, dengan cepat dia sembunyikan coklatnya dibalik punggungnya, namun Sena sudah tahu kalau Suzuna membawa coklat. Sempat berharap coklat itu untuknya, namun dia segera menepis pikiran itu.

"Suzuna? Di tanganmu itu coklat, kan? Untuk siapa?" Sial, pekik Sena dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tidak ikut campur sejauh ini.

"Oh? Iya itu coklat. Untuk siapa? Rahasia dong! Yang pasti bukan buat kau." Sena merasa dia benar. Coklat itu bukan untukknya.

"Ah, maaf Suzuna. Aku bertanya yang tdak seharusnya."

"Tidak apa-apa Sena-"

"CEBOL SIALAN! CHEER SIALAN! CEPAT KE LAPANGAN!"

Sena dan Suzuna langsung kabur setelah mendengar perintah dari "_Commander of the Hell_" mereka. Akhirnya semua anggota berkumpul dan latihan neraka di hari Valentine dimulai.

Hari ini Sena tidak begitu semangat berlatih, kali ini larinya sedikit lambat. Dia terus melihat Suzuna yang sedang duduk di bangku dan berbicara dengan Mamori. Melihat perfoma runningbacknya yang menurun, Hiruma langsung mengangkat senjatanya dan menembakkannya ke Sena, cara itu berhasil membuat Sena berlari lebih cepat.

"HIEEEE!"

"CEPAT LARINYA CEBOL SIALAN!"

_3 jam kemudian..._

"AYO TERI-TERI SIALAN LATIHAN YANG BENAR! BAGAIMANA BISA KE CHRISTMAS BALL KALAU KALIAN BEGINI!" Hiruma terus menembak-nembakkan AK-47nya kearah anak buahnya. Sepertinya hari Valentine tak membuat latihan menjadi ringan. Iblis tidak mengenal hari Valentine karena di neraka tidak ada hari Valentine (?).

"Kenapa kita..." kata Juumonji.

"Masih latihan..." kata Kuroki.

"Di hari Valentine...?" diakhiri dengan kata Toganou.

"Heh tiga bersaudara sialan! Jangan banyak bicara!" Hiruma menembakkan machine gun ke Ha-Ha bersaudara, alhasil mereka bertiga harus berlari sambil menghindari peluru-peluru Hiruma.

Akhirnya latihanpun selesai. Mamori dan Suzuna memberikan handuk dan minuman ke pemain Deimon Devil Bats yang baru saja keluar dari "neraka". Setelah selesai memberikan handuk dan minuman, Mamori datang lagi membawa sekantung kertas yang besar yang isinya coklat untuk tim DDB.

"Monta, ini coklat untukmu." Mamori memberikan coklat dengan rasa dan bentuk pisang untuk Monta.

"MUKYA! Terimakasih Mamori-san!" Setelah diberi coklat, Monta langsung kegirangan seperti monyet yang kesurupan (?). Namun kebahagiaan Monta rusak ketika...

"Sena, kamu dapat coklat apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Aku dapat coklat isi karamel, kamu?"

"Aku dapat yang ada stroberinya! Kuritan?"

"Aku dapat yang banyak kacang almondnya! Komusubi juga sama."

"FUGO!"

"Kita dapat coklat yang ada jeruknya," ujar Ha-Ha bersaudara berbarengan.

"Punyaku yang ada rasa kopi," kata Musashi sambil menyantap coklatnya.

"Aku dapat coklat putih ahahahaha!" Seru Taki sambil berputar-putar ala balerina dengan memegang coklatnya namun karena dia kurang kuat mengenggamnya, coklat itu terlempar entah kemana. Taki histeris lalu mencari-cari coklatnya yang hilang.

"Coklat kismis," kata Yukimitsu

"Aku dapat coklat biasa..." kata Ishimaru dengan datar dan senyum pasrah.

Hati Monta langsung hancur ketika tahu bahwa tidak hanya dia yang mendapat coklat. Ha-Ha bersaudara melihat coklat Monta yang seperti pisang kemudian mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA MEMANG SESUAI UNTUKMU!" ejekan Ha-Ha bersaudara berhasil membuat Monta mengamuk namun Monta berhasil ditenangkan oleh "pelukan" Kurita yang dapat meremukkan tulang. Setelah kekacauan tersebut. Mereka sadar bahwa kapten dan manager mereka tidak ada di kerumunan itu.

"Loh, Mamori-nee kemana?" tanya Sena.

"Hei semua lihat sini! Tapi jangan berisik!" kata Suzuna dengan pelan. Semua ikut mengintip dibalik tembok ruang klub amefuto. Terlihat Mamori dan Hiruma sedang berhadapan, menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian Mamori mengeluarkan coklat hijau muda, coklat rasa mint dan memberikannya ke Hiruma.

"Coklat sialan apaan ini? Warnanya hijau. Kau mau meracuniku?" kata Hiruma sambil memandang aneh coklah yang dia terima barusan.

"Hiruma-kun, itu coklat rasa mint."

"Coklat ya rasa coklat, mana ada coklat rasa mint."

"Haah maksudku coklat rasa coklat campur mint, Hiruma-kun."

"Kekekeke, kukira kau tidak akan memberiku coklat karena kau membenciku." tawa Hiruma.

"Tentu saja aku memberikan satu untukmu. Aku memberikan coklat untuk anggota DDB dan kau adalah anggota DDB jadi kau berhak dapat satu." Mendengar penjelasan manajernya, Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

"Lalu kenapa coklatku lebih besar dari yang lain?" Mamori tersontak kaget dan wajahnya memerah.

"Sudah begitu bentuknya hati lagi. Kekekekke." Wajah Mamori semakin merah sedangkan Hiruma makin melebarkan seringainya. Menggoda Mamori merupakan kegiatan yang menarik bagi sang quarterback DDB ini.

"Wah jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku ya manajer sialan. Kekekekeke." Matang sudah wajah Mamori akibat ulah Hiruma. Dia menyesal memberikan coklat spesial untuk Hiruma. Memang Mamori menyukai Hiruma tapi dia takut untuk menyatakannya karena takut nanti dia malah ditertawakan Hiruma.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Manager sialan." Hiruma merogoh tas besar berwarna hitam lalu mengeluarkan sebuket mawar putih. Mamori benar-benar kaget, tak disangka iblis (?) yang dia puja-puja itu memberikannya bunga. Para anggota Devil Bats melihatnya dengan ternganga kecuali Monta yang langsung pingsan melihat kejadian barusan dan Suzuna yang memotret dua insan tersebut.

"Suzuna, apa tidak apa-apa kalau difoto?"

"Stt... diam Sena. Nanti ketahuan!"

"Hiruma-kun, ini untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untukmu, manajer sialan. Sepertinya kue susu sialan itu sudah merusak otakmu."

"Mou Hiruma-kun! Aku tahu kau memberikannya untukku. Tapi kenapa kau berikan untukku?" Mamori masih berpikir kalau Hiruma sedang mempermainkan dirinya, namun disisi lain dia berpikir kalau Hiruma memang serius memberikannya.

"Aku ingin kau jadi manajer sialan pribadiku untuk selamanya, kekekeke." Jantung gadis blasteran Jepang-Amerika itu berdetak sangat kencang. Bagaimana tidak laki-laki yang dia sukai mengatakan hal seperti itu, meskipun dia masih pakai embel-embel "sialan".

"Itu artinya..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Mamori." Mulut Mamori terbuka lebar, namun mulut para anggota DDB yang sedang mengintip Mamori dan Hiruma lebih lebar lagi. Monta yang sudah sadar kembali pingsan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hiruma-kun."

"HATCHI!"

"Eh? Suara apa itu?" tanya gadis berambut auburn itu. Hiruma langsung tahu bahwa selama ini sudah ada yang memata-matai mereka. Bukan hanya satu, tapi banyak. Lalu dia menembakkan AK-47nya ke arah tempat para pengintip (?) itu bersembunyi.

"DASAR KALIAN TUKANG INTIP SIALAN! PERGI KALIAN TERI TERI SIALAN!" Sena dan kawan-kawan segera berlari menyelamatkan diri, Monta yang masih pingsan dibawa oleh Kurita. Akhirnya mereka berhasil kabur dari peluru-peluru Hiruma yang menari-nari ingin merenggut nyawa mereka (?).

"Haah, nyaris saja." seru Kurita dengan lega, "Baiklah semua cepat ganti baju dan pulang ya! Aku mau bawa Monta ke rumah sakit dulu ya." Para anggota Devil Bats segera mengganti baju mereka keudian beres-beres dan pulang. Sena yang terakhir berada di ruangan klub mematikan lampu lalu menutup pintunya. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kaget begitu melihat ada Suzuna yang menunggunya di depan ruangan.

"Loh, Suzuna...kau menungguku?"

"Iya, aku menunggumu." Sena merasa agak senang karena Suzuna sudah menunggunya. Kemudian gadis berambut biru tua itu mengeluarkan kotak dengan pita merah, kotak itu berisi coklat berbentuk seperti bola amefuto dengan tulisan "Happy Valentine Sena!" menggunakan coklat putih.

"Maaf ya kalau agak hancur, dari pagi sudah kutaruh di tas dan aku baru sempat memberikannya sekarang." Suzuna menundukkan kepalanya lalu menyodorkan coklat buatannya ke Sena. "Maaf juga tadi aku bohong kalau ini bukan untukmu. Aku ingin ini jadi kejutan."

"Selamat hari Valentine, Sena." seru Suzuna dengan lantang. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, untung saja hari sudah mulai gelap jadi wajah merahnya tidak terlalu kelihatan. Tak cuma wajah cheerleadernya, wajah si Eyeshield 21 itu juga memerah. Tak disangka gadis yang diam-diam dia sukai, memberinya coklat.

"I-Ini serius u-untukku?" tanya Sena dengan grogi.

"Sena baka! Tentu saja untukmu!" jawab Suzuna dengan kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Sudah pipinya gembung, ditambah wajahnya yang memerah membuat Suzuna semakin terlihat imut di mata Sena.

"Te-terimakasih, Suzuna." Sena menerima coklatnya lalu memasukkannya ke tas. Entah roh apa yang merasukinya, pemuda karamel itu memegang kedua tangan gadis manis yang barusan memberinya coklat. Dia tatap lekat-lekat mata birunya, kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Sebenarnya tahun ini aku berharap kau memberi coklat padaku, dan ternyata harapanku jadi kenyataan." Suzuna tersenyum kaku dan wajahnya semakin merah

"Eh? Benarkah? Tapi aku... emm... aku..." Baru pertama kali Suzuna bisa segelagapan begini.

"Kau membuat hari ini spesial, tidak. Kau membuat setiap hari menjadi spesial, Suzuna." Kalau seandainya Suzuna adalah es, dia akan langsung meleleh dengan perbuatan Sena. Sena berhasil mengambil kembali kendali tubuhnya yang tadinya dikuasai virus cinta. Sena segera melepaskan tangan Suzuna.

"HIEEEE! Maaf tadi aku mengenggam tanganmu!"

"Dipegang terus juga tidak apa kok."

"Hah?"

"Ah tidak! Lupakan saja!" jawab Suzuna dengan panik.

"Mau kuantar pulang? Hari sudah mulai malam." tawar Sena. Suzuna mengangguk setuju lalu mereka berjalan bersama.

_Sementara itu dibalik semak-semak..._

"Kekekekeke, dengan ini aku bisa mengancam cebol sialan dan cheer sialan menggunakan ini." Hiruma ternyata daritadi sudah lama mengintai di semak-semak. Berbagai adegan termasuk Sena memegang tangan Suzuna dengan mesranya semua sudah tersimpan di kamera Hiruma.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang!" omel Mamori yang ternyata juga ikut mengintai bersama Hiruma.

"Tch, kau mau tidak kupegang tangannya seperti tadi?" Mamori langsung menggelengkan kepalanya namun Hiruma langsung meraih kedua tangan Mamori, seperti yang dilakukan Sena pada Suzuna. Sentuhan dari tangan Hiruma membuat Mamori panas. Hiruma yang melihat wajah Mamori yang memerah terkekeh. Memang seru membuat Mamori tersipu malu.

"Kekekekekeke, kau bilang tidak mau tapi giliran kupegang tangannya kau senang. Dasar monster kue sus jelek. Kekekekeke."

"Mou! Hiruma-kun!"

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Haduh mana coklatnya ya? Itu coklat yang sangat berharga!" Taki masih sibuk mencari coklatnya yang hilang, apalagi itu coklat putih, coklat yang disukai Taki. Setelah mencoba mencari di semak-semak akhirnya dia menemukan coklat putih berharganya.

"Ahahaha! Akhirnya Ketemu-" ketika dia menyentuh coklat itu, ada cerberus yang sudah menyentuh coklat itu. Taki segera merebut coklat itu dari Cerberus, Cerberus marah karena "makanan"nya diambil lalu dia menggeram.

"Anjng tidak boleh makan coklat, ahahaha!"

GRAUK

"GYAAAAA!" Tangan Taki digigit oleh Cerberus.

Sementara di rumah sakit...

"A...aku dimana?" Monta baru sadar setelah dia pingsan untuk kedua kalinya. Kurita yang daritadi khawatir karena Monta tidak bangun-bangun akhirnya bernapas lega.

"Haah akhirnya Monta-kun! Kau sadar!"

"Hmm... Bagaimana Mamori-san dengan Hiruma-san?"

"Mereka berdua? Mamori bilang kalau dia juga suka Hiruma-kun! Akhirnya mereka jadian!"

Seketika Monta kembali pingsan.

"Monta-kun! Monta-kun! Ah! Suster! Suster! Monta pingsan lagi!"

**OWARI**

* * *

**Akhirnya Fic ini selesai dengan gajenya. Hiks.**

**Saya sengaja bikin rasa coklatnya aneh-aneh biar ga bosen *ditimpuk pake bola football***

**Sebenarnya ga cuma di hari Valentine kita bisa berbagi kasih, setiap hari juga bisa.**

**Sekali lagi, Happy Valentine!**

**Oh ya! Thanks for reading this fanfic!**

**~Japanese Currency**


End file.
